


a piece of freedom?

by Kitsune-Feu (Feuchen)



Series: Alien-AU-Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Kitsune-Feu
Summary: Morisuke is the prince of a land / planet and longs for freedom and Tetsurou is his long-promised fiance.





	a piece of freedom?

**Author's Note:**

> * sidestory of an alien-/fantasy-au-bunny ^-^
> 
> ([german version~ :3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276867))

He had silently supported his arms on the railing of his balcony. His eyes slipped into the distance.

A loud roar echoed at his pointed ears and he smiled a little to himself.

His long tail waved slightly to the side.

Once again they made fun of annoying the inhabitants of the nearby village.

Morisuke smiled weakly when he thought about it. He felt so imprisoned in the big castle he needed to be in while he knew how his friends out there enjoyed their freedom.

He turned, leaning his back against the balcony, and glanced at a small, black dragon that jumped on his outstretched arm.

Quietly, he stroked the dragon over the head and got a soft grumble back. "It’s not fair," he whispered to the dragon.

The dragon cocked his head and his eyes sparkled in a blue-gray.

"Heeey~ Morisuke!", He heard a voice shortly after and could hardly react before he looked straight into two dark, almost black eyes.

Morisuke hugged his dragon and looked at the other, eyebrows contracted. The other man’s hair hung wildly around him while his pointed ears twitched slightly. "You’re going to be in trouble someday, Tetsu."

"Hmmm," Tetsurou said, cocking his head, holding out his arm and flipping the kite over his head, "but it’s fun! Besides, you would save me, nee, Morisuke?"

Morisuke rolled his eyes and took a step to one side, pulling the dragon away from the other. "If you make trouble, I can‘t do anything for you."

"Come on, Mori-chan! Besides, you would like to accompany us! Is not that so, eh?"

Morisuke’s eyebrow twitched as he heard the sentence. Of course he wanted to accompany him.

He didn‘t want to be the brave prince and wait in the castle until he finally took the throne.

He envied Tetsurou for being so free.

"It’s not a good picture, if my partner makes problems Tetsurou" he finally replied, without looking to the other. Instead, he just looked at his little dragon.

"I’m sorry, my prince," Tetsurou muttered, even when Morisuke heard he probably had to hide a grin.

How long had he known him? They were twenty, and his parents had betrothed him when he couldn‘t even talk.

It was the custom of this land that he became engaged to a ‚simple‘ boy born in a special light. Tetsurou was just a little younger than him and fell in exactly this pattern.

They had learned from an early age to live with it, even if at first he hadn‘t known what he should think of it. He had started falling in love with Tetsurou. Even if Morisuke didn‘t know how the other saw it. They had never talked about it.

"Tetsu," he started softly and turned to him, blinking in surprise when he saw his fiancé kneeling on the balcony and looking up at him.

"What’s going on, my prince?" Tetsurou asked, tilting his head and wincing slightly with his ears. His tail waved in the air.

"Take me with you," Morisuke said, taking a step towards him, putting his kite down on his shoulder and reaching out his hand for the other.

Amazed, Tetsurou blinked and reached for the prince’s hand before a smile settled on his lips. "Of course, my prince."

Morisuke smiled calmly at him, before leaning forward and placing his lips on Tetsurous.

Tetsurou slid his other hand around his prince’s neck, squeezing him closer and returning the kiss for a moment.

Slowly they parted, while the dragon made a low growl on Morisuke’s shoulder.

"Tetsurou," Morisuke whispered, looking him straight in the eye, ignoring the growl of the dragon for the moment.

"I love you, my prince," Tetsurou whispered to him, "... I love you, Morisuke."

"I love you too, Tetsu," Morisuke replied calmly.

"Grrrr," the dragon said with a loud growl, which made them laugh.

"I just don‘t know if Tora likes it that much," Tetsurou replied, grinning a bit crookedly, "not that he attacks me when I’m asleep."

Morisuke grinned and stroked the dragon over his head, "I think he understands very well, even when he’s just a little jealous."

Tetsurou nodded a little and scratched the dragon a little on the chin. "You know, I’ve often brought you some treats, yes, Tora?"

"Grrm~," came the grumpy purr of the kite, before he stretched himself to the pats.

"I think he just wants attention," Morisuke replied, shaking his head, then setting the dragon down next to them on a chair on the balcony, "and if he does something to you, he’ll get in trouble with me. Nee, Tora?"

The dragon jerked his head slightly and then lowered it, placing a wing over his head and only slowly peeking out from behind.

"Yeah, I love you too, Tora," Morisuke sighed, giving the dragon a little kiss on the head, "but you have to live with Tetsu being my boyfriend."

"Grrmmm~", the dragon made and put the wing back, stretched out his head in Tetsurous direction and grumbled a bit.

"I’ll have to take both of you with me, huh," Tetsurou said, grinning at the dragon, stroking his head again before kissing Morisuke again, "next time I’ll come over earlier."

"I’m looking forward to it," Morisuke said, calmly looking at him, letting his hand slide to his fiancé’s ears and petting him slightly, "I’m glad to see more of the world than this castle."

"I’ll show you anything you want to see, Morisuke," Tetsurou whispered as he purred softly, and gave him a wide smile, "you will not get rid of me. You know that."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [(mostly) german acc~](http://twitter.com/Feuchen) || [new~ /second (english) acc~](http://twitter.com/KitsuneFeuchen)


End file.
